It's a War Out There
by the-valkyrie-writes
Summary: 1981 - War is raging and Bellatrix's situation is leading her emotions and her whole life into disarray. Rating may go up. A series of mini-chapters from my role play paragraphs on Tumblr Marauders Era RP "to-fightforyou"
1. 12 February 1981, Lestrange Manor

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and don't own the characters.**

**Basically, this is my submission post for an RP I'm doing on tumblr - my account for it is "bellatrix-aquila-black. ". My normal accountis "teenalmostinsomniac" of you want to check out other stuff on there. **

**I am going to be writing quite a lot in 3rd person as a fic from now until 31st October 2012, as well as the diary extracts and IC interaction on the page. **

**The RP starts in Feb 1981, and will go on until the defeat of Voldemort on Halloween. Of course, we know what happens then, but between now and then, it's down to us.**

**Like I said, this was my submission post, and I will continue to post all the other 3rd person bits I do here.**

**Thanks, and please leave a review for me if you read it!**

Bellatrix shivered slightly. She rubbed the pale flesh on her arms where goose bumps were beginning to rise up. She shifted uncomfortably, the wooden chair she'd been sitting on for the last few hours seeming suddenly too restricting, too cold and hard. She rose, smoothing her black dress and adjusting her sleeves, pacing along the dark hallway before returning to her former position.

She had sat on that same chair for too long many times before, waiting. Watching out for a sign of His safe return. Of course, He never knew that she did. He would have punished her for her lack of faith in His abilities. Whenever she felt Him returning, she would flee – back to her own room, back to her own husband, secure in the knowledge that He was safe, and she hadn't lost Him.

She wondered to herself why she was still there. As much as she wanted to go to bed, she knew she wouldn't be able to move from the room until she felt him return. She was His most loyal follower, his most faithful. She knew she didn't have to worry. And yet she did. He never ceased to amaze her, and yet she always felt a terrible, stabbing dread whenever He left alone, not letting the Death Eaters accompany Him, or even letting them know where He was going. Perhaps it was the worry of what would happen to them if their leader died, perhaps it was something else, a more personal fear.

The hallway was almost completely dark, the only light coming from the milky white rays of the moon, high in the glinting sky. The Mark on her left wrist stung suddenly with a brief twinge of pain, and Bella leapt up, encumbered by her dress, but hurrying for fear of discovery. She made her way towards the main staircase, but froze, turning fearfully towards the front door when she heard the soft rustle of robes which she would normally strain her ears to hear. She hadn't been fast enough this time.

The Dark Lord had returned.

"What is this?" His voice, rich and mellifluous, with the barest hint of a frustrated hiss, was a terrible kind of music to her ears. "Answer me! What are you doing here?"

"My Lord, I..." Bellatrix stuttered. His words sent a shiver down her spine, not from cold, but also not entirely from fear.

"You need not reply. Could it be you do not have faith in my abilities, dear Bella?" His tone was mocking, yet dangerous. Bellatrix said nothing, lowering her dark eyes from His blazing red ones. "Perhaps you need a bit of reassurance? The Cruciatus Curse does work wonders, doesn't it, Bella? Surely you know that, it being your particular... speciality?" He brought his wand out from his robes, pointing it in her direction.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. "My Lord, I was simply waiting for you. I thought you might have need of me upon your return." Her voice shook only slightly.

"Hmm. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." He smirked, but lowered his wand. "I do not have need of you. For now. Go back to Rodolphus, Bellatrix." His reverting to her full name stung, as well as his barely hidden implications, but she inclined her head respectfully.

"Of course, my Lord." She turned to leave, but He crossed the distance between them in a few long strides. "My Lord?" She looked up at Him questioningly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, brushing a stray curl from her face. Her breath caught in her throat. Perhaps tonight...

"Sleep well." He murmured.

He turned abruptly, striding towards the stairs, leaving Bellatrix alone in the dark, alone with the memory of His touch, and her own raging thoughts.

**Hope you liked it! Stay tuned!**

**x bea xx**


	2. 13 February 1981, Lestrange Manor

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore don't own these characters.**

"How dare you!" She shouts, her face contorted with fury. "How dare you think you can touch me?"

"Come on, Bell! I didn't mean anything by it! We are, after all, engaged to be married…" He smirks.

"Don't ever call me that! This wasn't my choice, Rodolphus…" Her eyes are blazing, a terrible fire building inside her chest.

"Don't be pathetic, Bell. Everyone can see you drooling over him at meetings, like some pathetic dog. Less than that. I do have some reputation to uphold!" He replies, his own anger beginning to seep through his carefully composed mask.

"To hell with your reputation! I am only marrying you to uphold my family name - one of my parent's daughters has already disgraced the family - I won't be the second! But rest assured, the Dark Lord is thousands of times the man you'll ever be! You pathetic weakling! You're jealous, aren't you? Jealous that I, a woman, sit at the right hand of our Master, whilst you are barely acknowledged? No wonder - your skills are hardly formidable, are they, Roddy?" She sneers at him, her beautiful face mocking him with every move.

"Bitch." He can't take it anymore. he takes a step towards her, and then it happens. They're both breathing hard, but suddenly she is knocked backwards, a cut on her face from his family ring. She stumbles and trips over her skirts, landing hard on the floor.

"You're a whore, Bellatrix. His whore. And whores don't make good wives." He spits at her feet and turns on his heel, striding angrily from the room.

**Just a short little thing exploring Bella and Rod's fiery relationship ;) Please let me know what you think. **

**x Bea xxx**


	3. 13 February 1981, Black Manor

**Hey! Bellatrix and her father have a conversation.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, blah blah blah...**

"Bella, I need to speak with you." Her father's deep voice resonated through the vast room. Bellatrix lifted her head from the book she was reading, _The Darkest Magicke_.

"Yes?" Her father was dressed casually, more so than he usually was. He looked worried. She sighed inwardly, preparing for a lecture.

"I so rarely see you now." He said, walking over to the chair opposite hers and sitting down heavily.

"Yes, well. As Headquarters are now at Lestrange Manor, it is... practical for me to remain there. And as it will be my home before long..." She replied. Her implications were clear. Cygnus knew the situation wasn't an ideal one for Bellatrix, but she was in no position to complain.

With the status of their family, it was her duty to uphold the pureblood line which had survived centuries. Rodolphus Lestrange may be something of a cad, but his family was respectable, and there was much to gain from the union, for both families.

"Yes. How is Rodolphus?" Cygnus asked.

"Oh, he is perfectly intolerable, as always." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. The cut on her face had faded to an almost imperceptible pink line, but the memory of that night and Rodolphus' irrational outburst remained vivid in her mind.

"I wish you'd make more of an effort with him." A dark look from Bellatrix made him raise an eyebrow. "Don't be that way, Bellatrix. Remember, I'm still your father and I won't take cheek from you."

"Sorry, Father. We are... busy at the moment. I am quite tired." As Cygnus looked at his daughter, he could see it was true. She looked drawn, her pale face even lighter than usual, almost translucent. He could see the effects the war were having on her.

"Is He treating you well?" Cygnus asked, concerned.

"The Dark Lord is always good to me. He is an inspiration for us all. I hope to remain at his right side for many years to come." Bellatrix replied, her unconcerned demeanour barely concealing the fervour in her words.

"Good girl. I'm glad to hear it. I must work now, but I hope you wouldn't hesitate to speak with me if you felt... troubled." Cygnus rose slowly, and turned to the door.

As he left, he felt Bellatrix's dark eyes on his back, and the foreboding he felt grew with every step he took.

When her father had left, Bellatrix put down the book. It was true that she was working too hard - the front lines of war tended to do that to you.

She settled back in the chair and closed her eyes. She was beginning to fall asleep when a searing pain, mixed with a tinge of pleasure, tore through her left forearm.

The Dark Mark burned. He was calling.

**Review! **

**x Bea**


	4. 0244 14 February 1981, Lestrange Manor

**Disclaimer - I am not JKR!**

**Please review! And the RP still has loads of open canon characters if you like RPing!**

Bellatrix shifted in her sleep. Her unconscious mind transported her back to another time, a time happier in some ways, yet infinitely more dreadful in others.

_1974 - "It'll be alright, Cissa. It's just a phase. Meda would never desert us for some dirty mudblood. She'll be back soon - it's just rumours."_

_"But what if she has?" Narcissa sobbed, her blue eyes wide and pleading._

_"She hasn't. I promise. Come here" As her younger sister cried into Bellatrix's shoulder, she couldn't help but think that this was most definitely not the end of the matter._

Bella woke in a cold dream was not simply a dream, but a memory. And she had lied. She had failed Narcissa, failed her family, and failed herself.

She had never found it in herself to prevent Andromeda's betrayal, the actions which, in time, would tear their family apart.

**Very short, I know. Don't forget to check the blog - there's the diary extracts, and also gifs to go with these stories.**

**x Bea xx**


	5. 1323 14 February 1981, Malfoy Manor

**This one's a bit longer :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, and I don't own the characters.**

Bellatrix apparated to the heavy, oak doors of her sister's home. To an outsider, the house was quite foreboding, and even to Bellatrix, who had visited it many times before, it felt, as always, cold and unwelcoming.

Bellatrix lifted the heavy brass door knocker, and rapped sharply on the door three times. There was the sound of voices and a slight commotion from inside the house, before the door was opened by a slightly flustered looking Narcissa.

"Oh, hello, Bella! You should have called ahead…" Narcissa said, a crease appearing between her eyebrows. "I haven't cooked or anything."

"I did call. I sent an owl here, Cissy. But don't worry yourself with it. I'm here now. And I believe we're dining with the Dark Lord later anyway." Bellatrix replied. A note had, indeed, arrived for her from the Dark Lord, saying she was to eat with him at 6pm. Bellatrix assumed it was a gathering of the inner circle, although why he'd invite them to dinner…

The two sisters embraced. "Let me take your cloak, Bella." Bellatrix removed her crimson cloak, as Narcissa wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"Reminds me of blood…" she said.

"That's the point." replied Bellatrix, smirking slightly. "Is dear Lucy around?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Yes, he's in the parlour. And please, Bella, his name is Lucius!"

Bellatrix chuckled. "And Draco? He's alright? Are you well?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, we're all fine. I'm so much happier when Lucius is around, I worry about him so when he's away…"

Bellatrix swept into the parlour, where a haggard looking Lucius was bent over one of the decadent chairs, trying to stop a small baby from crying. The little boy had the barest tufts of soft blonde hair, and his tiny face was screwed up with frustration.

Lucius looked up, brushing his hair out of his face. "Oh dear. Look what the cat dragged in."

"Charming as always, Lucius." Bellatrix replied smoothly, as Narcissa glared at him, irritated.

"You two are like a pair of children yourselves…" she said.

"Give him to me." said Bellatrix, gesturing to the still bawling Draco.

Grudgingly, Lucius handed him over. Immediately, the child quieted, his chubby hand reaching up to grap a tendril of Bellatrix's curly hair. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Why he loves you so much, I'll never know…" he said, exasperated.

Bellatrix smiled slyly. "You don't look well, Lucius. Perhaps your latest mission took it out of you a bit?"

"It wasn't too bad, but I never understand how you manage to go on a mission, and not only come back without the barest hint of an injury, but always looking as if you were on your way to a party, not as if you were back from killing someone…" Lucius said, jokingly.

"I'm pure at heart. It repels the dirt." quipped Bellatrix. Narcissa shook her head.

"More like your heart's so black, the dirt is too scared to go anywhere near you…" Lucius muttered under his breath. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, but took a deep breath in an effort not too push her sister's fragile sensibilities too far.

"I'm going to tell the house elves to put some food on. Are you sure you're alright, Bella?" Narcissa asked. Bellatrix nodded.

"So, Lucius, how long are you on leave? And are you attending this dinner tonight?" Bellatrix asked.

"Only a couple of days. And there isn't a dinner, as far as I know. We're all on leave today, and I know Dolohov and your cousin, Rosier, have gone off to France for some reason. Don't ask me why - I think they're checking up on the family investments over there." he replied, confused.

"Oh. The Carrows?" She asked.

"They're around somewhere. But none of the Inner Circle are on duty at the moment…" Lucius frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, the Dark Lord sent… Actually, don't worry." Bellatrix replied. Lucius raised his eyebrows, but didn't take it any further.

Draco's pearly eyelids had fallen closed, and his breathing was even, though his cheeks were still flushed. Bellatrix walked over to his cot in the corner and laid him down gently, before taking a seat herself.

Narcissa came back into the room with a tray of 3 glasses and a bottle of Butterbeer. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. How typical of Narcissa never to drink anything stronger.

Narcissa sat down lightly opposite Bellatrix.

"I'll leave you two ladies to it." Lucius said, before striding out of the room in the direction of his study.

"He's so dreadfully tired recently… I think the Dark Lord is asking too much of him." Narcissa said, watching him as he left.

"Don't be ridiculous - the Dark Lord knows his capabilities, and anything less than utter obedience is simply laziness on his part. His missions are a lot less strenuous than mine, and I'm managing perfectly well." Bellatrix snapped back.

Narcissa's eyes widened. She didn't really understand the extent of Bellatrix's duties within the Death Eaters, but she worried about her constantly.

"How do you do it? You're so busy all the time - I expect you never have any time for yourself. When was the last time you had a decent conversation with Rod?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, a while. It hasn't been so much face-to-face communication as fist-to-face recently…" Bellatrix sighed. "I'm sorry for being so snappish. You're right - I am tired. But I do what I must - the Dark Lord expects nothing less."

"WHAT? He hit you? Bella, what's happening with you? Rodolphus used to be so kind to you…" Narcissa's pale eyes filled with tears. She reached out to touch the faint line on Bellatrix's face, and the shadow of a bruise which accompanied it. "Oh God, I can see it!"

"Don't cry, Cissy. It's not your concern. I'm fine, honestly, it was just a one off row…" Bellatrix replied, trying to calm her.

"It's Valentines Day! You should be with him, not avoiding him!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Why? I don't love him, so why waste my time? It's all very well for you to say that - you clearly have a brilliant relationship with Lucy…"

"Lucius. And yes, I do, but… I just can't bear to see you unhappy."

"I'm not." Bellatrix replied, beginning to get annoyed. She got up to check on Draco, and started humming an old lullaby to him when he started to shift in his sleep.

"How is it you sing anything at a time like this?" Narcissa exclaimed, her voice shaking.

"Oh, stop, Cissy. Speaking of a time like this, you haven't been communicating with Andromeda, have you?" Bellatrix asked, sharply. She knew Narcissa was more disposed to forgive Andromeda's sins than she was, and knew that Narcissa could be weak, even with the best intentions.

"I…" Narcissa stammered.

"You have! Narcissa, what have I told you? She isn't our sister anymore!" Bellatrix said, angrily.

"She is, Bella! She is! And I can't bear to shut her out like you do!"

Bellatrix whirled around to face her sister. "Never contact her again, you hear me? Or there will be consequences, Cissa. mark my words. And you know I don't lie."

She strode towards the front door, passing a concerned looking Lucius on her way out.

"What's hap-" Lucius started.

"Get out of my way." snarled Bellatrix.

She slammed the heavy door behind her, and apparated back to Lestrange Manor, her vision blurred with angry tears, and her heart beating erratically in her chest.

**Please let me know that you think! **

**x Bea**


	6. 1800 14 February 1981, Lestrange Manor

**Disclaimer - not JK. Don't own.**

**REVIEW! :D**

Bellatrix hesitated outside the doors to the dining room, before pushing them wide open and walking in.

The room was dark and still, and Bellatrix was about to leave and search for the others when a voice stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Bella?" It was Him.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix looked around, confused. Yes, there He was, in the corner of the room, just a shadow by the wall. He came over to her, eyes glowing dangerously.

"You weren't thinking of leaving again, were you?" He asked, smirking.

"No, my Lord, of course not." Bellatrix dropped to her knees at his feet to kiss His robes.

"Get up, Bella." She scrambled to her feet in as dignified a manner as she could manage in her fairly restricting corset and long skirts.

"Yes, my Lord." She looked around the room again. "Master, if you don't mind me asking, where are the others?"

"Others? There are no others. They are on leave, Bella. Well, I believe Rodolphus is upstairs somewhere, and Rabastan is in France with Dolohov and the rest." Voldemort replied, raising His eyebrows. "Am I not good enough for you, Bella?"

"Of course that is not what I meant, my Lord. It is an honour simply to be in your presence. Did you have a task for me, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked. She was a little confused as the the exact purpose of her visit. She smiled nonchalantly, though her heart was beating hard in her chest.

"In a manner of speaking… Get your cloak, Bella. We're going out." He said simply, and strode towards the door. She had no choice but to hurry after Him, stopping to grab her more conservative, black cloak on the way out.

Once in the hallway, the Dark Lord turned to her. "Bellatrix, we are in somewhat of a precarious position here. I have need of you to accompany me to a certain event where it is more… seemly for me to arrive with another. I expect you to behave impeccably - the future of our success may depend on this night." His voice, stern but not unkind, resonated in her ears long after he had finished speaking.

"Of course, my Lord. I am honoured that you have chosen me to accompany you." She said. And she was, she truly was.

"Yes, you are. But really, could it be anyone else?" he said, enigmatically. He held out His arm. "We are apparating. Come along, Bella, we don't have all night."

As Bellatrix laid her hand on his, shivering at the feel of his pale, cold skin, she caught a glimpse of Rodolphus coming down the main stairs. He froze when he saw them, and then they were gone, away into the night, but not before Bellatrix registered the hurt in his wide eyes.

**To be continued!**

**x Bea**


	7. 1820 14 February 1981, Grindelwald Manor

**Nice longish update here :)**

**Disclaimer - please see all other disclaimers. I am STILL not JKR.**

Bellatrix landed on her feet, but not without stumbling slightly. A strong arm prevented her from falling.

"Careful." The Dark Lord said, rolling His eyes as she righted herself, her own eyes lowered. "Look at me." She looked up reluctantly. "Make sure you behave." He smirked slightly, His eyes a clear blue. it was only in moments of great anger that those eyes became a burning red - but even then, Bellatrix could rarely bring herself to look away.

"Master, where are we?" She asked, curious. She looked around. They had landed in front of a manor, not unlike those of the Lestrange and Malfoy families, but a lot more welcoming.

The manor itself was made from red brick, and every single light in the hundreds of windows was on, sending out a glow into the darkening evening sky.

"This is Grindelwald Manor. That is whom we are going to see - he is from here, originally." said the Dark Lord. glancing at the heavy double doors of the Manor.

"THE Grindelwald?" Bellatrix gasped. "I thought he was in Nur-"

Voldemort interrupted her. "Yes, you would be right in thinking Gellert Grindelwald is indeed in Nurmengard Prison, where that old fool Dumbledore put him. The man I need to speak with is his son, Grigorii. He currently owns this residence, and is at this moment holding a conference and dinner, where I wish to make my intentions for the Wizarding World known to this part of the world. We have previously communicated by owl, and he is… supportive of our cause."

"This part of the world, my Lord?" she asked, bewildered. "I didn't think we'd even left Britain…"

"Oh yes. Didn't I mention it? We're currently in Russia." Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Not a problem, I assume? You speak Russian, do you not?"

Of course she did, it was a compulsory part of Death Eater training, considering the Dark Arts programs and supporters within Durmstrang Academy. Though the school was in Bulgaria, many of it's students were Russian - they had a great affinity for the darker magic which was favored by the Dark Lord.

"Of course." Bellatrix replied smoothly. "Simply curiosity, my Lord."

Bellatrix watched as the Dark Lord strode up to the huge doors of the manor, and knocked loudly on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a slim young man. He seemed slightly apprehensive, but generally confident.

"My Lord! It is good to see you. We were't sure if perhaps you were… detained. I trust your journey was not too terrible?" The man spoke in quite a high, yet authoritative voice. Bellatrix hadn't spoken Russian in a while, it had been some time since her tasks had taken her so far afield. However, she had always adapted quickly, and understood all the man said.

"It was agreeable." replied the Dark Lord, in the same language. Bellatrix wasn't sure whether to speak, or introduce herself. Thankfully, her decision was made for her soon enough.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing lurking back there? Come and meet Grigorii. Grindelwald, this is Bellatrix Black, my second in command." He said impatiently.

Bellatrix started at this. She thought she may burst with pride. In the organisation, everyone knew she was the Dark Lord's favorite, always sitting at His right hand, His most trusted, His most faithful, but it was rare to hear Him say is like that.

"Pleasure to meet you, my Lady. I am Grigorii Grindelwald of Russia, and a great supporter of your master's organisation. We hope to work closely together in the near future - I have assembled all of my closest associates, who are preparing to listen to Lord Voldemort's plans for our people as we speak." He smiled winningly at her, revealing bright white, even teeth.

Bellatrix stepped forward to shake his hand. "It is my own pleasure to meet you, sir. It is always a comfort to meet others of our mindset." She glanced at the Dark Lord for confirmation that she had said the right thing. He smiled slightly.

"I suppose we'd better get a move on. I ought to be back in Britain before the night is out."

"Of course, my Lord." said Grindelwald. "Please, follow me."

They followed him into a vast hallway, and then into an even bigger, grander ballroom. The room was filled with people standing in small groups, talking. It was mostly a male audience, but there were some women present too. They all wore formal robes, and stopped talking and turned to the door the moment that the three of them walked in.

"Good evening, my esteemed guests. May I present Lord Voldemort of Britain and his companion, Miss Bellatrix Black."

Grigorii performed an amplification charm on his voice as he spoke, and the guests all applauded politely, some looking surprised that the Dark Lord had come accompanied.

Voldemort seemed completely at ease with the attention, inclining His head to their respectful bows and gestures. Bellatrix, having been brought up as a lady, knew what she SHOULD do. But she was too overcome by being introduced as her Lord's companion, that she was unsure of what she would actually do.

As if they could ever be TOGETHER, as if she could ever truly be his equal. But that was a matter for another time.

Hadn't her master said this was an important event - she had to act accordingly, and so she smiled enigmatically and raised a hand in thanks.

"Bella, Grigorii and I must discuss some things before my presentation. Go and… mingle."

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix inclined her head and turned to a small group of men and women standing to her right. Most people had now returned to their conversations, and it was easy for her to join this one.

"Hello." She said to the group. "Bellatrix Black." She smiled charmingly at the men who leant forward eagerly to shake her hand.

"It's good to meet you, Ms Black. We so rarely meet any of Lord Voldemort's own followers." One of the women, a dark haired woman dressed in a particularly ornate gown, came to stand beside her.

"I'm Irina Trotsyrova. This is my husband, Alexei Trotsyrov." She gestured to the man beside her. "He works for the Russian Ministry. Department of Muggle Evaluations - perhaps you know it?" Bellatrix nodded.

They were rather less… tolerant in Russia. Muggles were more tightly monitored, and inter-blood breeding was forbidden by law.

"I hate to pry, my dear, especially as I barely know you, but are you and the Dark Lord… together?" Irina whispered conversationally. Bellatrix started.

"I… We… Of course not. We work together, that is all. I have dedicated my life to his cause." Bellatrix faltered.

"I see. But the way he looks at you… it leads me to think otherwise. Look." Bellatrix turned her head quickly at the older woman's words.

Her master was still talking to Grigorii, who at this point looked a little nervous. Though he was addressing the younger man, the Dark Lord wasn't looking at him. He seemed to be frowning… at Bellatrix!

Their eyes met across the room, and he beckoned her over.

"Excuse me, I must go. It was nice to meet you." Bellatrix apologised to the group.

"You too, dear." said Irina. Alexei nodded at her as she returned to her master's side.

"It is time for me to present my speech. Find a seat, hopefully it won't take too long." The Dark Lord said.

He walked briskly to the stage at one end of the ballroom, conferred briefly with Grigorii, who nodded nervously, and walked up the steps onto the stage. Everyone fell silent. The men sat behind the stage, with everyone else, turned their attention to the Dark Lord as He began His speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my honorable audience. I have come here today to inform you of my plans for the wizarding people of Britain, and my aspirations for our entire race."

Bellatrix stared up at Him from her seat near the base of the stage, enraptured. She's heard it all before, yet it was still music to her ears.

She loved to hear the Dark Lord tell others of their mission -they should all feel so privileged that He had chosen to speak to them. And though these events were occasionally tiresome, the were necessary, and if the Dark Lord willed it, she would accompany Him to the ends of the Earth.

The speech was over all too soon, and the buzz of applause snapped Bellatrix out of her reverie.

The Dark Lord stepped off the stage, and immersed himself in conversation with some of the guests. Bellatrix remained at her table, long after the other people at her table had gotten up to leave, watching him make the rounds of the room.

The tables around the edges of the ballroom had recently filled with luxurious food, and many of the guests went to have something to eat. Bellatrix realised she hadn't eaten all night. She sought out Irina and Alexei and their group, and sat down to eat with them.

The Dark Lord was still "mingling", with the more influential guests present. Bellatrix got up after she had finished her food, intending to go to the drinks table and get some Firewhisky. It had been a long day, and Bellatrix just wanted something to take the edge off things.

She was on her second bottle when she felt a cool breath by her ear. She whirled around, nearly colliding headfirst with the Dark Lord. He steadied her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, my Lord. Please forgive me." She exclaimed, her vision slightly blurred, and her head starting to throb. He looked down at her disapprovingly.

"You should not drink so much, dear Bella. It isn't seemly. I think we're about finished here. I've let the others know we're leaving. It seems I was right to excuse you as well."

They walked over to the hallway, and out of the main doors, after retrieving their outer cloaks from a frightened looking girl who looked as if she was still at school age.

Outside, the wind was blowing, and the air was bitterly cold. The Dark Lord held out his arm, and Bellatrix held onto it gratefully as they apparated back to Lestrange Manor.

After the splendor of the evening, it was a little dreary to return to. Bellatrix slumped into a chair by the door when they landed.

"Was it alright? Did we achieve anything?" Bellatrix asked.

"I have gained much support tonight. Most of the attendees here are very sympathetic to our situation. And it didn't hurt having you here either." Voldemort replied, smiling slightly.

"How so, my Lord? Surely after hearing you speak the way you did, nothing more was necessary?"

"True. But it is always good for possible supporters to see somebody as loyal as you. In terms of getting some particular men on my side, it didn't hurt that you are very beautiful either…" His cool blue gaze seemed to go right through her.

"Really?" Bellatrix, in her tipsy state of mind, looked up at Voldemort disbelievingly.

"Well, it's true." He said, casually. Bellatrix snorted. "Bellatrix! You would do well to remember that you are still my servant, and just because I chose you over the others does not give you the right to disrespect me! Do you need a reminder?"

He pointed his wand at her threateningly. She rose from the chair and threw herself at his feet, her eyes pleading with him.

"No, I'm sorry, master. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't. I won't tolerate rudeness from my followers, Bella. You know that." His voice was angry, and Bellatrix could see his blue eyes darkening to a blood red.

"I know. Forgive me." Bellatrix said. She coughed hoarsely.

"You know, Bella, I'm an awful lot more tolerant with you than any of the others. I hope you appreciate that." Voldemort said, his voice lowered once again.

"I do, Master. I am so grateful for everything you've done for me. Thank you for allowing me to come with you tonight. I'm sorry I wasn't more useful to you." Bellatrix looked up - his eyes were back to their normal ice blue.

Voldemort sat down in another chair. "You were a great help. You did well. Expect more nights like this, Bella." He smirked. "Although, in future, stay away from the Firewhisky. And that's an order."

"Of course, Master. Whatever you wish, I will obey you always." These words came out a little slurred, but her meaning was clear.

"Good. I expect nothing less." He looked down at Bellatrix. She took a deep breath and struggled to her feet, only to trip and fall when she turned to go up the stairs to her room.

"Dear me, Bellatrix. You really are an appalling drunk." He rose from the chair and pulled her to her feet. Supporting her with one arm around her waist, he half helped, half dragged her up the first flight of stairs. She leaned into him, barely even aware of her surroundings.

Bellatrix grabbed the stair rail with one hand and stopped walking. Voldemort rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Dizzy…" Bellatrix murmured, her eyelids drooping. He lifted her chin with one hand. "For God's sake, Bella! Pull yourself together!" She didn't react.

Suddenly she grabbed hold of his collar, pulled herself to him tightly, and kissed him.

For a moment, he was too stunned to do anything. Bellatrix isn't in her right mind, he told himself. This meant nothing. It couldn't mean anything. They were not lovers, and undoubtedly not equals.

Yet before long, he found himself responding to her, holding her in a way he never had done before. He wound one hand into her long hair, their lips moving against each other's in an exhilarating, yet terrifying way.

Bellatrix, through her drunken stupor, realized what she'd done. Suddenly terrified of the punishment she'd receive, the lines she'd crossed, she pushed herself away from him, and stumbled up the remainder of the stairs, clinging to the rail, willing herself to get away as fast as possible.

"Bella…"

"I'm so sorry my Lord, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Bellatrix, her heart racing in her chest, staggered along the corridor and collapsed into her own room, sobbing uncontrollably, head pounding, tears of frustration and fear running down her flushed cheeks.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, he didn't follow her.

**Please review!**

**x Bea xxx**


	8. 0900 15 February 1981, Lestrange Manor

**Hey everyone! ****Disclaimer: Still not JKR!**

Bellatrix awoke with a pounding in her skull. She lifted herself off the bed, only to fall back on the pillow again when the room seemed to spin on front of her eyes.

The events of the night before came flooding back, along with a terrible feeling of fear and unease.

"What have I done…" she murmured to herself.

A knock on the door made her start.

"Bellatrix?" came a low voice from outside the door.

"What? Who is it?"

"Rabastan. Can I come in?" replied the voice. Of course it was Rabastan. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Although she usually liked Rodolphus' younger brother, he couldn't have picked a worse time for a chat.

"No. I'm hung over. Give me a few minutes." Bellatrix called, reluctantly dragging herself out of the wide, canopied bed. She had to steady herself for a moment before standing up."

"Well, I need to talk to you." he replied, impatiently.

"Alright! Wait there!" She staggered over to her en-suite bathroom, and washed quickly. She noted that her reflection had aged considerably overnight - her face was pale and she had huge bags under her eyes. She didn't even bother with trying to tame her hair, she knew it'd be impossible. She washed thoroughly, and tried to tidy herself up a bit with some charms.

She was so glad she'd made sure that her bedroom was very far from Rodolphus'. She wasn't sure that she could deal with him any more than she already had to. Thank goodness the Dark Lord insisted on the Death Eaters all having separate rooms.

The Dark Lord…

Bellatrix hurried out of the bathroom, and grabbed a dark dress from her closet. She dressed quickly, and pulled on her boots. She also grabbed a cloak - although she felt like hell, she knew it'd be better for her to get out of the manor for a while, and to be perfectly honest, she wanted to avoid any confrontation with her master.

She felt so foolish, but also terrified of the punishment she would receive when she next saw him.

"Get in here, Rab!" Bellatrix called. The door swung open, and her soon-to-be brother-in-law walked in, a frown on his angular face.

"Bellatrix." He began.

"What is it? Spit it out Rabastan, I don't have all day!" Bellatrix snapped.

"Rodolphus asked me to speak with you. He is a little… concerned about something he saw last night." Rabastan said disapprovingly. Bellatrix felt herself reddening, much to her chagrin.

"Then why isn't _dear Roddy_here to speak to me himself? Is he too scared?" she retorted angrily.

"No. He doesn't want to associate himself with you for a while. He is… embarrassed."

Bellatrix laughed sharply. "By what? My refusal to bow down to him and obey his every word? Everybody's blatant disregard of him?"

"No. Your constant clinging on to a man who will never love you, and who looks at you with only scorn. Rodolphus says he saw you behaving… improperly with the Dark Lord. Or attempting to, at any rate." Rabastan shifted uncomfortably. "You went somewhere with him last night. I don't suppose you'll tell me where."

"No, I won't. It is not my story to tell. If the Dark Lord so wishes, He Himself will tell is this? My choices are my own. If you have an issue, I suggest you take it up with the Dark Lord. Oh wait, you wouldn't dare!"

"I would never disrespect the Dark Lord in such a way, you know that, Bellatrix. I simply won't have you treating my brother this way. It's hurting him." Rabastan said, angrily.

Bellatrix scoffed, pulling her long hair out of her face with a black ribbon.

She turned back to Rabastan.

"I'll do what I like. And nothing improper is going on, Rabastan. You can tell Rod that he should have the manners to talk to me himself."

"You disgust me, Bellatrix Black."

He spat at her feet, and stalked out of the room. Bellatrix closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

A brilliant start to a day which was only going to get worse.

**Please review!**

**x Bea**


	9. 0930 15 February 1981, Lestrange Manor

**Hey everyone!**

Bellatrix walked softly out of her room, pulling the door to behind her. She hurried down the main stairs, and out of the doors.

Thankfully, nobody saw her go.

The morning air was cold, and it bit as she moved along the path into the forest. She clutched her cloak tighter around herself, walking briskly into the trees.

The throbbing in her head was fainter, and less painful. The cool morning air seemed to be doing the trick.

She stopped in a small clearing.

She sank to the ground, past caring about her dress or her dignity. She rested her head in her hands.

"What a mess…" She thought to herself.

Bellatrix had always prided herself on being better than the men in the group, always out performing them and being the Dark Lord's most trusted follower.

Now she was no better than them. Getting drunk on Death Eater business was something for which nearly all of the others had been punished for in the past.

Of course, none of THEM had kissed the Dark Lord when they got drunk.

She knew that there was going to be a meeting soon - the Dark Lord would want to share with them all his success with the Russians.

But what if He said something… What if He punished her in front of all the others for her insolence?

She could easily bear the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. When He performed it on her, she barely felt the intended physical agony anyway. It was always the feeling of having disappointed him that wracked her with guilt and pain.

But she couldn't bear Him telling all the others of her foolish actions.

She had said to Rodolphus, when he sent her a note shortly after Rabastan had left, that she didn't remember the events of the previous night after apparating back to Lestrange Manor. That had been a lie.

In fact, she remembered perfectly.

Bellatrix sighed and picked absentmindedly at a loose thread on her dress.

It was true that alcohol lowered her inhibitions, but she couldn't understand why on earth she had thought THAT would be a good idea.

But she swore that… It was probably just wishful thinking. She must have been imagining it. There was no way that He could possibly have kissed her back. it was inconceivable. He was surprised, and probably angry too.

But he didn't seem angry, thought Bellatrix. He seemed… concerned. And when she ran from Him, sobbing, into her own room, didn't He call after her? But He didn't follow her. Perhaps that was a good thing, though.

Obviously He can't have been so angry, as He didn't punish her on the spot, as he would to any of the others, had they turned their backs on him.

He had sounded almost, sad? Worried? But that wasn't like Him at all. It was so rare for Him to show any emotion but ruthless ambition, and often anger.

Either way, Bellatrix wasn't sure that she could face Him again today.

She had been in the clearing a long time, lost in her own thoughts, when the lack of sleep got the better of her. She lay down on her cloak, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The air got colder, and Bellatrix shivered involuntarily. She opened her eyes blearily and yawned. She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest for a moment.<p>

She got up from the floor of the clearing and dusted off her robes. She started to walk back in the direction of the manor - her hangover was gone, and she thought she'd write to Narcissa again. Get her mind off things.

Although maybe she was still avoiding Bellatrix, after their confrontation over Andromeda the previous day.

Bellatrix could have done with with somebody to talk to. But really, there was never anybody there.

Bellatrix let herself back in through the heavy doors of the manor, and leant back against the door, closing her eyes, before opening them and starting up the stairs. She lingered at the location of her impudent action.

But perhaps some things were worth punishment.

She could have sworn He had kissed her back.

**Please review!**

**x Bea xxxx**


	10. 1945 15 February 1981, Lestrange Manor

**Hello! Here's another longer chapter for you. I know a lot of people have been reading this, but I only have 4 reviews - it would be great if you could all let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR and don't own any HP characters.**

Bellatrix tapped the end of her quill on her desk. Turns out Cissa hadn't been avoiding her after all. She's been busy. Or so she said.

But then, Narcissa had always been too forgiving. Bellatrix decided to overlook her traitorous behavious in contacting Andromeda, as Narcissa was one of the only people she really felt close to, and enjoyed speaking with, most of the time.

It wouldn't do to alienate her.

She was penning a letter to Narcissa. It was the first of many she had to write, informing all of her family that her and Rodolphus had set the date for their wedding. The 20th of May. Just under 3 months, which wasn't long at all, really, thought Bellatrix.

Won't they be pleased, she thought sarcastically. But it was true. Her mother would jump at the chance to organize another wedding. Which was just as well - apart from turning up, Bellatrix wanted nothing to do with it.

Suddenly, without warning, the Dark Mark on her arm burned black. Bellatrix hissed in pain. He was calling.

She left her parchment and quill on the table, springing up from the chair, a fierce determination in her eyes. She straightened her black dress and smoothed down her hair.

She would take whatever punishment she received without complaint.

She apparated to the meeting room without delay.

Although it was in the same manor, the meeting room held such an atmosphere of darkness and fear which was so different to the rest of the house. Obviously, Bellatrix's own room was hardly filled with rose petals, but still.

The room always smelled of dust, of blood and death. God knows, enough people had died in that room to explain it. The others cringed whenever they apparated into the room, but not Bellatrix. She breathed in the familiar smell, the one which meant the Dark Lord was near.

Bellatrix was, as always, the first to arrive.

He stood by the head of the long table, hands loosely clasped in front of him, completely at ease in his surroundings. He was staring at her, expectantly.

"My Lord." Bellatrix walked over to him and knelt at His feet. She felt Him tap her shoulder. She looked up fearfully.

"Don't look so scared, Bella. Get off your knees and sit at the table. Now." He didn't seem angry, and His eyes were their normal icy blue. Perhaps… perhaps He'd forgotten. That, thought Bellatrix, would be best for all involved.

She hesitated, before getting up and going to a seat further down the table from her normal seat. Just in case.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing? You sit here." He gestured at the chair to his immediate right, one eyebrow raised. Inwardly, Bellatrix breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't demoted her - still expected her at His right hand.

As she sat down, the Dark Lord also pulled out his chair and sat down, waiting for the others to arrive.

That was an awkward silence if Bellatrix had ever seen one.

She looked sideways at him. His blue eyes looked straight ahead, deep in thought. She was entranced by Him. She knew she'd follow this man anywhere, regardless of the cost to her own life.

He looked straight at her, His pale eyes boring into her own dark ones.

"Problem?" he asked, dangerously. "What it it?"

Fortunately Bellatrix was saved by Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Antonin Dolohov apparating into the room simultaneously. They all bowed deeply, before taking their own places at the table, Rodolphus narrowing his eyes slightly at Bellatrix, as she sat by the Dark Lord.

They were followed by Nott, Avery, Macnair, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Rookwood, the Carrows and most of the rest. A few latecomers followed, including Regulus - Bellatrix rolled her eyes at him. He looked disheveled, as usual, with his hair sticking up and shabby looking robes. A Black should have known better, thought Bellatrix.

"Shall we begin?" The Dark Lord said, quietly, but everybody fell deathly silent. He didn't wait for a reply.

"The Aurors are continuing to thwart our progress into the Ministry. This cannot continue. We MUST gain access to the Ministry if we are to succeed. Yaxley, any luck on infiltration in the Department of General Magical Administrations?"

The Dark Lord had been preoccupied with that particular department for some time. Yaxley, who worked there, was trying to bring it down from the inside. The trouble was, with only one Death Eater in the Department, there was little chance of success.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Barty Crouch Jr. stumbled in. The Dark Lord's eyes blazed red.

"I will NOT tolerate this constant lateness, Crouch! What is you excuse this time, you imbecile?"

"My Lord, please forgive me! I was with my father, and I had to make an excuse to get away. And then I accidentally apparated into the wrong room. I'm so very sorry, my Lord, it won't happen again!" he said, hurriedly.

"No. It won't. And just to make sure… Crucio." The Dark Lord said, emotionless.

The other Death Eaters regarded him in fear, none of them bar Bellatrix even glancing at the young man writhing in agony on the cold stone floor. Bellatrix smirked. He deserved everything he got, disrespecting Him like that.

All of Bellatrix's previous worries had left her - the Dark Lord was not treating her any differently to before the previous night's events, and simply being there, near Him, was enough to make her feel like she could do anything.

The Dark Lord soon tired of watching Barty scream on the floor, and lifted the curse.

"Get up." He snapped. Barty clambered shakily to his feet and made his way to the one remaining chair, next to Alecto. He sat down, and lowered his eyes.

"Now, I hope we're finished with any unfortunate… interruptions." said the Dark Lord. "Please proceed, Yaxley."

"Of course, my Lord. As of yet, I have had no further success, but I hope to be able to access the Department of Magical Law Enforcement soon, I have heard I am due for promotion, my Lord." He couldn't help himself from smirking a little as he said this.

Bellatrix scoffed. "What do you want, a medal?" She said, scathingly. The Dark Lord looked at her warningly, but didn't say anything.

"Quite right, Bella. She is right, Yaxley, in that your promotional opportunities are of no interest to me, unless you have achieved something." He said.

"My apologies, my Lord." replied Yaxley.

The meeting continued in this vein for quite some time - none of the Death Eaters had anything constructive to report.

Then came the turn of Alecto Carrow, and Barty, who had been on a mission together the previous week - they broke into the house of a Ministry official by the name of Robert Crombely, half blood, whom they interrogated for information about the Ministry's plans for blood regulation, and then killed.

They, at least, had made some progress, as they took great delight in telling the group, though Barty hadn't quite recovered from his earlier torture, and let Alecto do most of the talking.

Unsurprisingly, there were no by-laws planned for stifling muggle or mudblood rights. However, he did tell them rather a lot about an inner Department of Mysteries worker, who had access to the deepest secrets of the Ministry - it would be a great help if they could influence this man, or put him under the Imperius Curse to extend their influence.

"I'm glad to hear that _somebody_ is making progress. Thank you, Alecto." said the Dark Lord. Alecto nodded. "Bartemius." He sneered at Barty, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Now, Bella and I attended an event last night, in Russia." began the Dark Lord. Bellatrix paid close attention to his words. A low murmur traveled through the group. They weren't sure what to think - the Dark Lord was hardly one to share stories of his social engagements. And why her? It was well known that Bellatrix was His favorite, but what had she done to warrant such an honor?

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted, his eyes darkening to a fiery red. "You are not some idiotic rabble. This is not a free for all. I am speaking, so you _will_ be silent. I do not need to explain my reasoning."

Bellatrix smirked, lowering her eyes as He turned to look at her reaction. "As I was saying, the event was organised in order to gain support from our friends across the globe. The son of Gellert Grindelwald hosted this event at his manor. We spoke to a number of the most influential and powerful wizards in Europe, many of whom are sympathetic to our cause." He continued.

Bellatrix listened with rapt devotion, and great pride.

"You all should be aware that some of them may attend our next gathering, whenever that may be. A few of them may wish to be initiated. Useful though this is, know that I will tolerate rudeness or disrespect whilst they are present, and the punishment for anyone who disobeys will be extensive." He looked around the room. The Death Eaters hurriedly nodded their assent.

"Bella her spent some time speaking with Alexei Trotsyrov and his wife, Irina, both of whom have great influence and are on the board of members dealing with Muggle restrictions and blood status regulation at the Russian ministry." here, the Dark Lord turned to Bellatrix.

"Do tell us some of what they said. That is, if you can recall any of it…"

Bellatrix stiffened at the subtle jibe at her drunken behavior, and her pale cheeks reddened noticeably. She cleared her throat.

"Well, my Lord, they did mention their intent to support us in our mission. In Russia, they seem to be more aware of the issues surrounding blood purity, and take a harder line with any Muggle filth who choose to, foolishly, involve themselves in our world. Over there, much the same as in other eastern countries such as Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia and Latvia, those of pure wizarding blood have a much higher legal status than those of polluted or muggle heritage." Bellatrix spoke with growing confidence, the others listening intently.

She glanced at the Dark Lord for confirmation.

"Do go on, Bella." He said.

"Yes, my Lord. As I was saying, Muggles do not have the same, far too extensive, rights which have been instated in Great Britain. Not that they know about it - the Muggles are having their own political discord at the moment. We believe they are on the brink of war. There are no laws against killing the filth, although there are some small activist parties who take it upon themselves to campaign for Muggles rights, and equal rights for… Muggleborns."

Here she frowned, the idea repugnant to her. "Of course, the major party wipes out this opposition whenever it arises, and they've remained in power for the last 127 years. Clearly, the mud blood lovers have not triumphed yet."

A series of quiet sniggers broke out at this last comment.

"Ironic, is it not, that here, the filth lovers have the power…" commented the Dark Lord.

"Indeed, my Lord. Quite despicable." Bellatrix agreed, her eyes meeting His. "We would benefit hugely from their support. it was truly brilliant of you to gain so many powerful allies, master."

"Thank you, Bella. Clearly, you have discovered a great deal more than I'd realized. Thank you for your praise - that means a great deal, coming from you." He smiled, His eyes glinting, back to their ordinary light blue. Well, anything but ordinary to Bellatrix.

"My Lord knows that it is the truth. I am honored to have attended at your side." Bellatrix murmured, her face flushed with pleasure, far from her earlier embarrassment. Her hands were shaking.

"Well, I believe we're finished here for now. I will inform you of the next meeting at a later date." said Voldemort, after a pause. "Go now - I will owl with any forthcoming missions."

They all got up to leave. As they began to apparate out, or leave through the door, as did those who were staying at Lestrange Manor did, the Dark Lord turned to Bellatrix and gestured for her to remain seated.

"Not you, Bella. Stay there." He rose from His seat, waiting for the last group of Death Eaters, Rod and his group, to leave. Rodolphus was last out of the door, looking pained as his eyes met Bellatrix's, she narrowed her eyes at him, and he left, closing the door behind him.

They were alone. Bellatrix could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"So, Bella, I assume you know why I've asked you to remain here." He began.

"My Lord?" She hoped it wasn't about the previous night.

"Your drunken conduct was not acceptable, Bella. Tolerant though I am of your antics, I cannot put up with this sort of thing." he said, rolling His eyes.

Damn, thought Bellatrix. It was about THAT.

"I'm so sorry, my Lord. I wasn't in my right mind - I shouldn't have done it, and I apologize for the disrespectful way in which I acted." She said quietly, hoping it wouldn't set him off.

"I'm not talking about THAT, Bella. It is the drinking I take issue with. Don't do it again - it is unseemly for me to have to hold you up as we leave an event - you need to conduct yourself properly."

Bellatrix wasn't sure she'd heard Him correctly. "It won't happen again…" She said, confused.

"Don't feel that you need to drink yourself into oblivion to get my attention, Bella." He said, smirking slightly. He walked around behind her. Bellatrix stiffened. This was not what she'd expected.

"Get up." he said.

She did, feeling her already erratic heartbeat speeding up. She turned to face him, looking up into his eyes. The corner of His mouth quirked up into a half smile.

"Don't look so scared, Bella." He leaned closer. If she leant forward now…

He brought his hand up and brushed a curl out of her eyes. "Better go now, Bella. I have things to do. You understand, don't you?" He stepped away, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I know. Of course, my Lord." Bellatrix replied. She smiled slightly, her eyes on Him. "Goodnight, my Lord."

She apparated to her room, and dropped down onto her bed, her heartbeat finally slowing, but the smile not leaving her face. She wasn't sure it ever would.

He waited until she'd left.

"Goodnight, Bella."

**Please review!**

**x Bea**


	11. 2045 19 February 1981, Lestrange Manor

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long!**

Bella sat in the hall, tapping her heeled boots on the floor, bored out of her mind.

She stood up and apparated to outside Barty Crouch's house. He was late...

She looked up at the windows of the large house, and could have sworn she saw Bartemius Crouch Sr. looking out of an upstairs window briefly. She waved sarcastically.

Then the door opened and an unruly looking Barty Crouch Jr. stepped out. "Sorry, Bellatrix! I had to sneak out. My father was trying to get me to help him with work stuff."

"Good God, the man is an insufferable idiot, honestly." Bellatrix snorted.

"So, what are we going to do?" Barty asked.

"Well, all the others are busy, and I'm bored. So, destructive rampage?" Bellatrix smiled widely.

"Let's kill something." replied Barty, his grin matching hers.

He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

They apparated to a muggle village, far from their places of residence. It was a normal day - people out and about, and the air was cool. Bellatrix didn't have her coat, but she wasn't cold.

They walked into the middle of the street from the alley they'd apparated into.

"Three, two, one, now!" Bellatrix shouted, pulling out her wand.

Barty did the same, and they exploded out into the village, curses flying everywhere, the air soon filled with screams and the scent of blood and fire.

"Incendio." Barty said, almost lazily, pointing at a house to his right.

"Not too shabby, Crouch!" shouted Bellatrix, casually throwing out a killing curse at a screaming Muggle woman, who dropped where she stood.

And so their trail of destruction grew, and ashes settled on the ground. Barty , at last, pointed his wand at an electricity pylon. "BOMBARDA!" He shouted, and it burst into angry flames, sending debris everywhere.

Bellatrix finished with the Muggle woman she was torturing, laughing wildly.

Not a single Muggle in the village remained alive. Bellatrix walked over to a child's play park, and lazily set the slide on fire with a flick of her wand.

"I think we're about done here..." commented Bellatrix, the bloodlust still alive in her wide eyes as she looked up at the inferno consuming one of the nearby houses.

"Agreed." Barty replied, as they started walking out of the now sweltering hot street. "Good day's work. We'll make the front page!"

He waved his wand at the graveyard they were passing, and the gravestones fell sideways, uprooted from their original positions.

"And quite right too." Bellatrix said, smiling at him, the flames casting a glow onto her face.

"MORSMORDRE!" Bellatrix screamed, pointing her wand at the sky. A flash of green light shot out of the end, curling into the shape of a snake coming out from a skull, a huge mark high above their heads. Bellatrix's breath caught in he throat as she watched the Dark Mark writhe in the sky, mesmerized.

"Let's go." said Bellatrix.

They apparated back to Lestrange Manor.

"Better clean up, Barty. What would Daddy think if he saw you like this?" Bellatrix laughed. He did look a sight, covered in blood and dirt, his jacket torn and ashes smeared all over his face.

"How do you stay so clean?" Barty asked, disgruntled.

"My natural goodness of heart repels the dirt, dear." Bellatrix smiled, wiping at a smudge of ash on her sleeve.

"See you." said Barty, sloping off to spell his clothes clean.

"Ciao." Bellatrix smirked. Yes, a good day indeed.

**Sorry it was short, more coming soon, please review!**

**x Bea**


	12. 20 February 1981, L & B Manors

**Hey! *waves* I haven't been active for ages but I have a lot of stuff saved from the RP, so here you go! :)**

Darkness. The weight of it pressed against his chest, cut off his breathing, trapped him in his own body. He was thrown into nothingness, and then-

Rodolphus' eyes jumped open. The first few lights of dawn slunk through his window, and Rod knew it would be impossible for him to go back to sleep….

He had only just dropped back into oblivion when the door slammed open, jolting him awake and Bellatrix swept into the room, mercilessly drawing the curtains to let in the wide beams of sunlight which Rodolphus had so wanted to avoid.

"What do you think you are doing, Rod? Getting drunk and picking fights with Aurors? I thought we agreed that we should only get into fights we know we can win…" Bellatrix smirked widely. She had always been an early riser, and more often than not felt the need to inflict that upon everybody else.

Rod's one hand flew up to cover his eyes, which when opened exploded into black spots. "Bloody hell, Bellatrix," he muttered. Of course she would be up. Why didn't he remember that? He should have stayed in bed. Was she trying to be loud? Was this his Purgatory for saying that she was shrieking yesterday? "To be fair, I am about seventy eight percent sure that he is not an auror yet."

Gathering his mind together, Rod stood up to face her. "And still, I could have won that fight, had Yaxley not needed me back at that precise time. The Weasel came off far worse than I did." The Stinging Hex, in a stubbornness that mirrored its caster, would only be reduced to a heated, red circle that was sure to give him trouble for at least another day.

Bellatrix, standing by the window, looked outside as she spoke. "Well, Rod, I should hope so… But really? You got hit with a stinging jinx? I hope you at least got in a few well-placed curses… And what are you doing still lying about? I thought we were going out today?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Hence the lack of black." She gestured to herself.

"We're going to see my family, joy that they are… You do recall, I assume, that we need to tell them in person, about the wedding?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Get ready." She disapparated with a faint pop.

It only took a few minutes for Rodolphus to dress hurriedly but smartly and join her in the hall of Lestrange manor. "Shall we?" he extended his arm. Bellatrix grudgingly placed her hand on his and they disapparated. However, not before they had both caught sight of a cloaked figure descending the steps, ice blue eyes narrowed in anger.

Bellatrix could not stop the apparition once it had started, but once they arrived at the Black Manor, she whirled around to face Rodolphus.

"That was rather rude, Rod… What if He had wanted to say something to you?" Bellatrix frowned at his disrespect.

"If it was important, my arm would be burning now," he said out of the corner of his mouth, not acknowledging Bellatrix's first statement. He would probably have his ear chewed off for it later (and some part of him hexed if things did not go well now), but Rod could not even bring himself to care about that.

She didn't have a chance to further admonish him before the large front door swung open and Bellatrix's father smiled at the two of them.

"Hello, Bellatrix. Rodolphus. Rosier was just leaving, weren't you, Evan?" Cygnus said, gesturing to the young, blond man behind him - Bellatrix's cousin, Evan Rosier.

"Yes, Uncle. Bella, Rod." Rodolphus nodded to their comrade. "Evan," Evan walked swiftly out of the door and apparated away.

"Come in, you two." Bellatrix and Rodolphus followed Cygnus into the large atrium of the manor. The tapping of high heels on stone floors became more audible, and Bellatrix's mother, Druella, came into view.

"Hello, Bella! Rodolphus, how lovely to see you! So happy to hear you've set a date at last!" She smiled, embracing her daughter.

Rod and Cygnus shook hands, "So good to see you again, sir," Rod said with a smile. Pureblood manners, he thought to himself, another name for lying through your teeth. The sound of Druella's heels, a sound that he could not stand even when sober, was grating on his mind. Rod could not help but wince slightly. Something that made Cygnus half raise an eyebrow in an unsaid question.

With same smile, which would probably stay on his face for most of the night if he wanted to survive, Rod said, "Mrs. Black, looking lovely as always."

His wince, thankfully, went unnoticed by Druella, who held out her hand to shake his briefly, smiling charmingly.

"Oh, we were beginning to think you'd both forgotten!" She laughed.

"How could we?" said Bellatrix, only semi-sarcastically. "We've been busy, that's all."

"Everything alright with the others? He is pleased with you?" Cygnus inquired, directing them into the parlor, where they all sat down with forced cheerfulness.

Bellatrix nodded. "We are making good progress."

"Glad to hear it. As a Black, it's your responsibility to please Him. He should see our family as superior."

"I understand. I'm your daughter, after all." replied Bellatrix, through her teeth.

"So. May 20th? Quite soon, then." Druella commented, clicking her fingers at a house elf to get some tea.

"Yes, we're tired of waiting." said Bellatrix, quite unenthusiastic. She picked at a thread on the sleeve of her dress. "I assumed you'd want to organize it. I am fine with that, but I have a few… suggestions."

"What, Bellatrix? You'll do what we tell you, make no mistake about that, girl." Druella said sharply.

Rodolphus sat still, uncomfortable with the anger rising in his father-in-law to be's eyes.

Cygnus rose, towering over his daughter. "You are an ungrateful girl, Bellatrix!"

"Cygnus, please…" Druella placed a calming hand on his arm, and Rodolphus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"All I'm saying is that I don't want too many people, and I don't want it to be in a church. And nobody from the paper." Bellatrix said.

"First, please clarify. Second, alright, we'll have it here. Third, there is no way on this earth I can guarantee that, Bellatrix. And you should want this to be a big event anyway - it's our duty to set an example. Narcissa didn't put up this much of a fuss…" said Druella, disapprovingly.

Yes, well, Narcissa is a spineless little girl in love, thought Bellatrix.

Rod leaned his head against his hand. Of course this would not be easy, of course there would be some problem with it. Naturally. Watching the Black family interact, he wondered how Narcissa made it out alive and not completely insane.

Still, _both_ of her parents ganging up on Bellatrix seemed a little harsh. Especially with her mother being rabid about the wedding. Rod rolled his eyes, he was going to hate himself for doing this later.

"Keeping it small was both of our ideas. After all, almost no one from my side will be there," he said, a last ditch attempt to shift focus away from Bellatrix.

"Yes, well, in a society like ours, everyone expects us to organize something spectacular." said Druella, frowning.

"I know, Mother, but could you perhaps please limit the guest list to 100 people?" Bellatrix asked, in a pretty futile attempt to seem polite.

"Well, I'll try, Bellatrix, but I can't guarantee anything." Druella said, getting up off the chair she sat on to get a small quill and notepad. She stood the quill on the paper, and it started to write by itself. "Quick notes, you see. Very useful." She said, when she saw Rodolphus looking at it.

Bellatrix groaned inwardly. Unless Rodolphus had a decent plan of action, they were going to be here for hours. And the thought of spending the whole day with her parents was, for Bellatrix, on a par with having all her fingernails slowly pulled out.

The whole experience was quite draining.

Rod's eyes fixed on the quill. Not because he did not know what it was, but because it meant that they would be here a while. A long while.

Despite the swearing in his mind, Rod waited until Druella's back was turned and she looked to her notes. "We need a way out," he mouthed to Bellatrix, "Any suggestions?"

Bellatrix shrugged, almost imperceptibly. She knew from past experience that once her mother got started, there was almost always no stopping her.

"Is there anything else, Mother?" Bellatrix asked, hoping there wasn't. "As we were planning to go out on a mission today, for the Dark Lord. It is quite important, you see."

"I suppose not… I can take everything from here. Unless you want to be more involved. I wish you were more like Narcissa… She loved organizing her wedding…" Druella sighed.

Bellatrix gritted her teeth, itching to leave.

"Let's go then, Rod." She said. As she rose to go out of the room, she mouthed quietly at Rodolphus "Before they change their minds!"

They rose from the settee and went to the door, Druella raising a hand in farewell, and Cygnus accompanying them to the door.

As they stepped out of the house, Cygnus narrowed his eyes at Bellatrix.

"You ought to be more grateful - you give your mother a lot of stress and worry." He said, annoyed.

"So sorry, Father." _What about the stress she causes me? _Bellatrix apologised, not very sincerely.

She turned on her heel, smirking, and apparated away from the manor.

Rodolphus had no choice but to shake Cygnus' hand and leave quickly, following her apparition path back to Lestrange Manor.

They arrived instantly outside the main gates of the manor.

"Was there a mission?" Rodolphus asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No. Nothing at all." Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes. "Anything to get away…"

**Please review!**

**x Bea**


	13. 1932, 22 February, 1981, Lestrange Manor

**Shortie! ;)**

I hear there's another meeting coming up soon. I can't say I'm not looking forward to it - things have been so boring lately.

Not, of course, that I would EVER criticize the Dark Lord's decisions, but I've been on hardly any missions recently, apart from that… eventful evening with him in Russia.

And He did say that Alexei and Irina would be attending the next meeting. And some of the others. I must say, it'll make a nice change.

Barty and I DID make the front page. I laughed when I saw the Daily Prophet, but I don't think the Dark Lord was so amused.

When I showed Him, He didn't sound too impressed, much to my chagrin. I thought He'd be glad…

"_Bella, don't you think this will draw attention to us a little too much? You know, you can have too much of a good thing."_

"_I'm sorry, master. I wasn't thinking."_

"_Evidently. Do not think I am displeased with you killing filth, but must you do it so obviously, Bella?"_

"_I apologize. We were… bored."_

"_Well, find something constructive to do. And speaking of Bartemius, can't you teach him a bit about manners and proper behavior? It is so tiresome to have to punish him every time we have a meeting. It wastes time. Teach him some proper curses while you're at it. At the moment, he's more of a liability than a help."_

"_Of course, my Lord. Whatever pleases you. Are there any… offensive missions you want me to carry out, my Lord?"_

"_No. You're out there too much as it is. But you are my best fighter, so in some instances it is the most reasonable thing to do."_

"_Yes, my Lord…"_

"_I hear you and Rodolphus have set a date?"_

"_Yes, May 20th. My mother is organizing it. I have no interest."_

"_Getting married will disrupt your work."_

"_I will make sure that isn't the case, my Lord."_

"_Well, you aren't married yet. And I don't recall you asking my permission."_

"_I don't recall needing it… Unless you would rather I didn't marry?"_

"_BELLA! Watch your tone. And you won't marry him without my permission, I can guarantee that."_

"_Apologies, master. And whatever you wish, I will, of course, comply."_

"_Irina and Alexei are coming to the next meeting, as well as some of their more influential friends, as I said. I want you there early to greet them with me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well, of course. Until you became too drunk to stand, you were quite pleasant company. You generally are."_

"_My Lord?"_

"_Most people would accept that as a compliment, Bella."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You are welcome."_

I can't believe He wants me with Him again! And he said I was His best fighter!

I wonder why He doesn't want me out at the front as much as He used to. Also, it is not common for Him to take such an interest in the affairs of His followers.

I do not wish to appear ungrateful, as I relish every moment I am in His presence, and in all honesty, I'd rather spend all my time with Him than fight, but I obviously dedicate myself to the good of the cause as well as to the Dark Lord.

Though if He changed His mind, I would still follow him.

To be presented as His companion, I would gladly never fight again.

**Please review!**

**x Bea**


End file.
